youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
John Wolfe
John Wolfe (born ) (formerly HarshlyCritical) is a Texas-based YouTuber who specializes in blind playthroughs of horror games. Unlike most let's players of this genre, John tends to give clear, decently thought-out commentary about the aspects of the game, and is known for his stoic and sarcastic attitude. John's choice of games range from low-budget indie ones to triple A titles. He used to call his fans "Critical Viewers," but this was phased out along with his old name. John prefers spoons to forks, it seems. Personality John generally has a friendly and enjoyable personality, but he is also very witty, sarcastic, and calm. When gaming with other YouTubers such as MrKravin, ManlyBadassHero, KatFTWynn, TheMadMax000, or SinowBeats , he generally spends his time either trying to sabotage his friends or murder them. In his co-op videos, he is more social and carefree than in his main videos. He also has a co-op channel with MrKravin called Dangerous To Go Alone where they play co-op games such as Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Fear 3, and Dead Space 3. With this channel, they donate all of their ad revenue to charity and throw streaming events every year to raise funds for Extra-Life. On his channel, John replies to and comments on his fans' messages and discusses openly with them. He really appreciates his fans. He is strict with trolls and keeps them away through sarcastic and snarky replies. Alter-Egos Editing John Editing John is the silent, faceless version of John who is responsible for editing videos and writing video descriptions. Fans don't know much about him except for the fact that he is considered a completely separate character from John, as seen in the 3 Random Horror Games (August 3, 2018) video where John is seen comparing hats with Douchebag John, Guys, and Editing John in an American Psycho fashion. Douchebag John Douchebag John made his debut in Dabbing Douchebag Scores Big - House Party, where he created a Let's Play in John's stead. He's characterized as being the "resident cool dude," and is frequently portrayed with oversized sunglasses, a baseball cap, and a tanktop. He can sometimes be seen with orange skin and a pint of alcohol. NPC John NPC John is a mindless program that only appeared in the Bad, Bad Bunny - Indagar Demo video to give John a quest to find and play a new horror game. After finishing the game, John returned to NPC John to complete the quest but was instead tasked with finding a lost dog. John declined the mission and turned to the camera to tell his viewers that he "really hates this new character," leading many fans to believe that NPC John will return in a future episode. Mirror John Only appearing in The Nun - Ending - Granny Ripoff Mobile Horror Game, Mirror John is something of a dark version of John. His cruel sarcasm and deprecating comments embody John's real life fears. Even still, it's implied that John goes to Mirror John to rant, complain, and speak his mind when he feels like no one else will listen. Mirror John encourages John to keep creating videos by mocking him and calling him names. Guys Perhaps the most popular of John's alter-egos is Guys, the embodiment of all things annoying and frustrating about his fans. Guys is typically portrayed with closed eyes, big-rimmed glasses, and a button-down shirt. Sometime after John changed his introduction to "Hey guys, it's John," fans started leaving comments en masse that read, "Hey John, it's guys." This is what sparked the initial creation of the character. Guys' catchphrase is, "Are you holding out on us?" which became popular after John uploaded a video regarding the release of a Sally Face part 2 video. It was discovered in The Complete Sage of "Guys" that Guys is not a single character, but rather an entire counsel of like-minded characters by the same name. In the same episode, John is kidnapped by the counsel before swiftly murdering them all, bringing an end to the reign of Guys once and for all. Series Trivia *John used to work as a copywriter before doing YouTube full time. *John has a girlfriend named Kimmy. **She co-stars in his Danganronpa Let's Play series on his second channel, John Twolfe. **They have been together since May 2012. (Posted on their Instagram, May 13, 2017.) *John has a pet dog named Belle. *John likes metal music, with Artificial Construct being his most common outro music. *John's favorite superhero is Spider-Man. *John's favorite movie (or one of) is "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind." *John loves the Goosebumps books and wrote his own similar stories as a child, which he reads aloud in his Childhood Cringe series. *John enjoys point-and-click and home invasion games especially. *Due to them sponsoring a video (Bendy and the Ink Machine - Reece's Story), John has a Quidd and his username is Johnwolfe. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers